Glow
by EbonyBeach
Summary: When Fitz and Olivia were set up by a mutual friend, their first night together felt endless, timeless. It felt like a beginning. But little did they both know, the middle would be unlike anything they could ever have imagined... AU.
1. Part One: Fitz

**A/N** : I know I have so many other stories to update, but this particular one came to me recently and I had to write it all down. It's about 90% finished and will probably be in 4 or 5 parts. A huge thank you to all of you for your recent reviews, messages and your ongoing support of all my various stories. Hoping to update them all over the Christmas period.

The title _Glow_ comes from the Gavin James song of the same name: " _I knew it from the day I met you, I'd hang on to your every word."_ And for other reasons too, which will soon become apparent...

I hope you love this as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

 **GLOW: PART ONE**

 _ **Fitz**_

They were set up by Savannah, a mutual friend. She and Fitz had worked together in Silicon Valley; had both left around the same time two years ago to move to New York. For Savannah, it was a return to the city she grew up in - to her family, her oldest friends. But for Fitz, it was an entirely new adventure. He'd never lived outside of California before, except for bouts of travelling when he was younger. At thirty-six, with a perpetual string of _nice-but-going-nowhere_ relationships and one of the best CVs in the tech industry, accepting the offer to work as a software consultant for a large East Coast rival was a no-brainer. It was flexible, very well paid and, most of all, he knew he desperately needed the change. He worried every day that forty was approaching; that he had never met a woman he'd wanted to settle down with; that he was still childless, when starting a family had always been his biggest dream.

New York was the best distraction. He loved his Manhattan apartment, his local neighborhood; loved the history, the architecture, the _soul_. Savannah took him under her wing at first: introduced him to her friends, invited him to bars and brunches and Broadway shows. She tried to set him up on dates and occasionally he accepted, mainly just to get her to stop pestering him. The truth was, it felt good to finally focus on himself and not on the constant struggle to find true love.

It wasn't long after his thirty-eighth birthday that Savannah persuaded him to go on a date with one of her high school friends, Olivia Pope. He'd heard her name mentioned numerous times: she was a detective in the NYPD, and always seemed to be too busy to come to any of the events Savannah asked her to.

"Fitz please," she'd begged one evening over dinner. "Liv is one of the most amazing people I know. She's thirty-six, she's smart, she's funny-"

"And hot," added David, Savannah's husband. "Don't forget hot."

"She is," Savannah had agreed seriously. "And I've been working on her for months to let me set her up with someone, and she's finally agreed - so please say you'll go? For me? I think you'll really like her."

Fitz hated himself for even thinking this question, let alone voicing it out loud, but over the years he'd learned that sometimes he had to: to spare himself. "If she's so amazing, then why is she single?"

Savannah had looked at him over her wine glass. It was the exact same question Olivia had asked her of Fitz the previous week, when she was extolling his virtues. And she gave the exact same answer:

"Because she's just like you, Fitz. She's fed up of dating. Now, she's looking for The One."

* * *

Two weeks later, with a monumental amount of expectation on their shoulders, Fitz and Olivia met in a cocktail bar on a warm Friday evening in June. Savannah had shown him a photo of her so that he'd recognize her, but his first thought when she entered the bar was that it was a woefully inadequate reflection of her.

In reality, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Petite, curvy, confident; pristine white dress, silver heels, glossy lips. And her _skin._ God. He'd dated black women before but the color of Olivia's skin, how soft it looked, how toned her muscles were beneath it - she was something else. She would stand out in any crowd, on any day, in any place in the world.

It was fair to say that he was taken with her from the very first moment he saw her.

Her dark eyes scanned the busy room as she walked towards him, taking everything in: inquisitive, clever and slightly suspicious (an occupational hazard, no doubt). When it was his turn to be appraised, he found himself flushing. She made him nervous in a way he'd never felt before with a woman. Nervous, and desperate to please.

When she finally held out her hand and smiled at him, he noticed there was something shy about it, just at the edges - and looking back, Fitz would say he probably fell a little bit in love with her right then and there.

It wasn't hard.

She was full of contradictions: the tough detective, the trailblazer; unlucky in love, tired of searching for the right person to share her life with. She opened up easily, like a flower that had been biding its time, waiting for the sunlight to break through the clouds again. Over one drink, and then two, and three, they commiserated over how miserable the dating game was; told each other their best worst stories, laughed until they couldn't breathe.

"I hate it," she sighed eventually, looking down into her espresso martini. "I hate feeling so… _vulnerable_. You know? Putting myself out there, hoping someone will see me. Over and over again. It's…"

"Scary. Exhausting. Hopeless, sometimes."

"Yes."

"What about tonight?"

He watched as a smile curved her lips; lifted her exquisite cheekbones. "You…" Her eyes met his and a thousand possibilities burst to life between them. "You are very easy to talk to, Fitz."

He wanted to hold her hand; to feel her delicate fingers curl around his. "You are very trusting, for a cop."

She frowned. "Yeah. That's weird. I'm usually much, much quieter on dates."

 _I feel it too_ , he wanted to say, to fill the space inside her where all her questions were fighting one another. _This feels special to me, too._

But she changed the subject, and he realized he didn't need to verbalize it. The fact that she barely recognized herself told him all he needed to know about her and their date and _them_.

"Shall we go and get some food?" she suggested. "I don't think I'm ready for this evening to be over just yet."

He nodded, his pulse racing. Call it naivety, call it fate; call it the foolish hope of a helpless romantic - but Fitz already knew he would never be ready for his time with Olivia Pope to be over.

* * *

After dinner they ended up in the casino, sometime around midnight. They were seriously into each other, and Fitz didn't need to be a dating expert, didn't need to interpret any 'signs', to know that. He could just feel it. Their connection was undeniable. They couldn't stop talking, joking, flirting - and underneath all of that was the acknowledgement by them both that this was serious. This was _real_. He saw it in their brief moments of quiet, when her laughter would fade and she'd look across at him with wonder in her eyes. He was certain he was looking at her the exact same way.

As the night went on they began to get closer physically, too. Olivia didn't gamble - it was strongly discouraged in her line of work - but she stood beside him while he tried his luck at Blackjack, her warm body pressed too close, her mouth on his ear as she whispered to him whether to stick or twist. He eventually lost his first fifty bucks because she had slowly curled herself into his chest, her nose caressing the side of his neck. He was acutely aware of her rapid breathing, her pounding heart - or was that his? - as she ignored the game completely.

And, inevitably, she made him not just oblivious to the game but to the entire _world_.

"Damn it," he sighed as the dealer confiscated the last of his chips, but he didn't mean it. He could have thrown away ten times as much money and not have cared in the slightest.

Olivia giggled as he swept her away from the table, his strong arm encircling her tiny waist. He gazed down at her in the middle of a crowd of thousands, surrounded by noise and bright lights and screams of joy and despair - and he kissed her.

It was fierce, and passionate. Hungry. Tender. The best kiss he'd ever had.

The best kiss she'd ever had, too, judging by the dazed look on her beautiful face. And then she laughed, sliding her fingertips into his hair. He wondered when the last time she'd ever felt so carefree was. He could hardly remember when he had.

"Let's play Roulette," she said breathlessly, her lips moist and stung by his.

"You mean, you want me to play Roulette and you'll tell me what to do?"

Her eyes sparkled. "You're already learning. Good boy."

She made him make some terrible decisions at the Roulette wheel; stole all his concentration with her wandering hands, her intoxicating presence. He lost his second fifty dollars within fifteen minutes - but then she kissed him again and invited him to her apartment in her softest, sexiest voice, and he made the best decision of his life by saying yes.

* * *

They met again on Sunday morning for coffee, enjoying the sunshine on the sidewalk outside a local café. As it turned out, and as Savannah had forgotten to mention, they only lived three blocks apart.

"How was the wedding?" he asked, sipping his latte. Olivia had had to kick him out of her bed early the previous morning, to drive over to New Jersey for a friend's nuptials.

She rolled her eyes. "Awful." And then: "No, I take that back. It was really nice. But did I enjoy being there, thirty-six and the only woman who was single? No, I did not."

Fitz laughed. "I know the feeling. Did anyone try to set you up? I hate when my friends do that to me."

"Fortunately not. Besides…" She stirred her coffee, giving herself a moment. "I'm not sure I would have been interested."

She looked at him again, anxious and brave and her least favorite of all - _vulnerable_.

He sat forward and reached for her hand. "I'm only interested in you, Olivia," he said calmly. He knew that for all her tough exterior, more than anything else she was scared. He was scared too: scared of her running; scared of losing the person he already suspected might be the other half of his soul.

She exhaled, squeezing his fingers between hers. "Good. Me too." Her smile was spectacular.

"But I think," he went on, "We should take things slowly. I don't want to rush. Friday night was… It was incredible. I don't even have the words to describe it. But I'd like to date you properly, if you'll let me?"

She sighed his name. " _Fitz_. Yes. Of course I will."

Checking their diaries, they discovered it was almost three weeks until they both had a free evening. Fitz was traveling to California in two hours to attend several business meetings, and to celebrate his father's birthday; the day he arrived back in New York, Olivia was flying out to Chicago for a week-long training course.

"Well," she murmured, "You did say we should take it slow." She sounded disappointed, just like he was.

"I did… Wait, why did I say that?"

She laughed and stood up, tucking her purse under her arm. "Because you're a gentleman. But you can call me while you're away, if you want."

"Oh, I'm gonna call you."

She pursed her lips, trying and failing to hold back a ridiculously big smile. "Okay. Good."

Fitz stood too, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He lingered a second, his hand on her waist; breathed in the scent of her perfume, her hair, which triggered the most visceral memories of their night together. With his eyes closed he saw her bedroom, and the way her bare skin glowed in the lamplight; felt her body wrapped around his, her ravenous kisses, her breasts rising against his chest as he moved inside her, over and over, falling apart together and then barely pausing to rest before they started again. It felt endless, timeless.

It felt like a beginning.

Little did they both know, the middle would be unlike anything they could ever have imagined. It would be far longer than three weeks until they saw each other again - and everything would be changed, forever.

* * *

Olivia called to cancel their date while she was waiting in Chicago airport. "I'm so sorry, Fitz. I just feel completely exhausted. I think I'm coming down with a virus. Can we reschedule?"

"Of course. Do you want to let me know when you're feeling better?"

"Yes. Good plan."

"Okay. Have a safe flight and rest up well when you get home. If you need me to bring you anything, don't you dare hesitate to ask."

"I won't. Thank you."

She sounded so tired, he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and let her fall asleep there, where she belonged. But they weren't exactly close enough yet for him to look after her when she was sick, and so he waited for her call.

And waited.

And waited.

She didn't reply to his texts. After several days he phoned Savannah, worried, who said she would investigate.

The following day, his phone rang.

"Olivia is still unwell," his friend said gently. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now."

"Can I send flowers? Make her soup? Anything?"

There was a long pause. "No, Fitz. I'm sorry."

The sympathy in her voice cut him wide open, and he knew - although he didn't understand why - that his fledgling relationship with Olivia was over.

* * *

It was late August when she finally got in touch again, one Thursday afternoon while he was working from home. He'd wandered aimlessly through the last two months, miserably trying to figure out what had gone wrong. Savannah gave him occasional updates on her health, saying she'd been admitted to hospital a couple of times, but she wouldn't tell him any more than that.

"She's very private," Savannah explained, and Fitz knew that to be true - but surely not around him? Not after their two amazing dates; their time apart chatting cross-country every night, texting constantly? He'd shared more of himself with her already than he had with all of his previous girlfriends - it was just natural, easy. He couldn't imagine hiding anything from her. And the fact that she had disappeared on him now, that she apparently didn't trust him enough to even say hello once in a while - well, it hurt. Maybe it was selfish of him to think so, maybe she really was too ill to even send a text, but he couldn't lie to himself.

Olivia Pope had broken his heart.

Seeing her name on his phone screen as it rang, he almost considered not answering. But then his thumb was swiping right before he really had chance to make a plan, to even contemplate what he might say to her.

Just like the first time he kissed her, the best things in life often happened purely on instinct.

"Hi," she whispered.

He swallowed. God, he'd missed her so much; worried about her _so much._ "Hi," he replied, just as quietly. A hundred different questions ran through his mind but none of them even came close to expressing the intricacies of how he was feeling; the millions of ways she made him feel.

The silence stretched on. It seemed to last an eternity. And then, eventually:

"Fitz… I have something I need to tell you. Can we meet?"

And, without his permission, his brain did the one calculation he'd forbidden it to do (too scary, too complicated; too _hopeful_ ): it was almost twelve weeks since they had slept together.

And he knew - _instinctively_ \- that Olivia Pope was expecting his child.

* * *

He was at her apartment within ten minutes. When she opened the door, he barely registered the cacophony of emotions in her dark eyes - fear, courage, _relief_ -because his gaze was drawn straight to her abdomen.

Beneath her white t-shirt, it was already rounded.

" _Wow."_

Neither of them seemed to be breathing. Olivia waited for him to look into her eyes again and said softly: "There are two of them. Twins."

He didn't remember crossing the living room, sitting down beside her on the couch. Suddenly there was a picture of an ultrasound in his hands and two tiny little black-and-white shapes that looked very much like babies.

"That was my twelve week scan, last week. I know the timing doesn't seem to match up to the night we met - they dated it from my last period. But it was definitely you. There's been no one else."

He didn't speak. He had no idea what to say.

She took his hand. "Fitz, I am _so_ sorry I kept this from you. I know it must be a huge shock - it was a shock to me too."

"I can imagine," he murmured. They'd used protection every time; what more could they have done?

"I was so unwell," she went on. "When I got back from Chicago, I started vomiting and I just didn't stop. For days. I eventually took myself to the hospital, and they did bloods and told me they'd test to see if I was pregnant. It didn't really register at first. I just wanted to stop feeling so terrible.

"So they gave me lots of different anti-sickness meds and IV fluids, and then eventually the doctor came and told me I was pregnant, and with such a high hormone level causing the hyperemesis it was likely there was more than one baby."

Fitz glanced up from the ultrasound picture where his gaze had been fixated while he listened to her story. She looked much younger than her thirty-six years: wide-eyed and still hardly able to believe what she was saying.

"I had to be admitted because I was so dehydrated, but they said it was probably too early to do a scan. So they got my vomiting under control and I came home, trying to figure out how to tell you - and then within a few days I was back in hospital. And that's what's been happening ever since, until earlier this week when I finally started to feel human again."

"Olivia…"

There was so much compassion in his voice, so much tenderness, that her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm okay," she breathed. "I'm fine. It's just… It's been really, really shit."

She exhaled a shaky laugh, looking up to the ceiling, composing herself. "Some days I could hardly get out of bed. I had to force myself to sip a glass of water, to eat a dry cracker. And those were the good days, when I wasn't in hospital. I kept thinking to myself, how are these babies surviving? I was barely surviving myself. But they did. Somehow, my body was enough for them."

"When did you find out… You know…"

He gestured to her abdomen, unable to vocalize such a foreign word. Fortunately, she got it.

"That it was twins? I had a scan around eight weeks. But I think somehow I already knew. That sounds crazy, right?"

He shrugged. Did it? Everything she'd just said sounded crazy. He didn't know how to judge it anymore.

"Look, Fitz… I am really sorry for the way this has played out. I wish I'd told you sooner, but I couldn't face it. I have never felt so physically and mentally exhausted in my life. I just… I had to focus on myself, on the babies."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Thank you."

There was an expectant pause. They both gazed at the image in his hands, lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Olivia spoke again, hesitantly: "What are you thinking?"

He put the piece of paper down on the coffee table and turned to her. "I'm trying to imagine what you've been going through, all alone. I get why you didn't tell me but I wish you had, because I could have helped. I would have looked after you."

"Fitz… we hardly know each other."

He frowned. "You're pregnant with my children." And then suddenly his eyes were wet, his throat constricting. " _God_. That sounds so weird."

"Doesn't it?" she agreed. "I'm still not used to it."

They both laughed, a brief reprieve from the weight of her revelation.

"What do you need?" he asked gently, sobering her instantly. "Or rather, what do you want? Tell me, and I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Her face blossomed with affection. "I'm… I'm not entirely sure. I want my children to know their father."

"So do I. I wouldn't dream of walking away."

"Thank you." She fell quiet for a moment. "I really liked you, Fitz. I mean, I still do." She smiled, embarrassed. "I loved our two dates. I felt like we connected."

"I felt that too."

He tried to remember meeting her - the magnetic pull which drew them together; the butterflies in his stomach each time he looked at her - but suddenly it seemed like a different life altogether. The Before-Olivia's-Phone-Call, and The After.

A father of twins.

 _What the fuck?_

"But," Olivia was saying, "Obviously the babies are my top priority now. I need to focus my energy on them first and foremost."

"Of _course_."

"And I don't want to rush into something romantic and it all to end in tears, and awkwardness. We have to be friends, always. So whatever might happen between us, it has to happen slowly. It has to be carefully considered. I know that doesn't sound cute or sexy, but this is bigger than you and me."

He took hold of both her hands, enveloping them in his. "I know. I agree with you one hundred percent. And I really liked you too, Olivia. I really _like_ you. I think you're so brave, to go through all of this alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had our babies for company."

He blinked. "Say that again."

She smiled. "Our babies."

Then she stood up; lifted her t-shirt, brought his palms to the swell of her belly.

"I haven't felt any movements yet. But sometimes I sit for hours with my hands just here, talking to them in my head. I already love them both so much. And I know you've barely had any time to get used to the idea, but I want you to love them too. Our babies."

Fitz drew her closer; kissed her bare skin, just below her navel. He couldn't speak because he'd cry, but gazing up into Olivia's eyes, he knew she could see exactly what he was feeling: that he already loved them more than anything else in the world.

* * *

He stayed for dinner that night. Before they started the preparations, she told him everything she could about the babies: that they were di-di twins (two placentas, two amniotic sacs) which meant they were at lower risk of complications; that they were likely fraternal (from two separate eggs), due to being di-di and her age and her genetics.

"My mom is a twin," she explained, "And her grandfather was too. I've read that fraternal twins often skip a generation, so it makes sense."

Fitz still thought it was magic. The mysteries of genetics - it blew his mind.

"So they're not identical?"

She shook her head. "It's really unlikely. There's a fifty percent chance they're a boy and a girl."

Just as he'd envisioned, for as long as he could remember.

"Did you always want children?" he asked, already sensing that he knew the answer.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Two, in fact. I always thought one of each would be nice."

"Same here."

Her lips curved, and so did his. Their first and best secret.

She glanced down at her little bump, running her hand back and forth there. "I wonder who you'll be," she murmured.

Fitz couldn't even begin to imagine. All of a sudden, the future seemed infinite in a way it never had before.

"I feel so lucky," Olivia said, gazing at him again. She was so open, so vulnerable. So perfect. "I used to constantly worry that I was running out of time, and then I'd get mad at myself because I have a great career and I hated that I felt like I needed a family to define me."

"Don't hate yourself for that. You can have both. You can be the best mom and still run the NYPD one day."

"Hmm." She pursed her lips adorably. "I don't know about that."

"I do."

She blushed, looking away.

"Speaking of work," he went on, smiling fondly at her, "What are you planning to do? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course I don't. I went back on Tuesday. I'm still a bit nauseous in the mornings but I can manage it with an antiemetic. I told my boss, who is _amazing_. She put me on desk duty, didn't make a big deal of it. And I think I may have mentioned to you before that I'm moving to the training department in a few weeks, working with new recruits. So I won't be running my detective squad, won't be out in the field. I'll miss it, but I'm excited for a new challenge. Particularly as this one will be office-based, and soon I'm going to be the size of a small house."

Fitz absorbed her words, marveling at how well the timing had worked out. "Did any of your colleagues notice you're pregnant?"

"No. I wear plain clothes, so it wasn't too hard to hide under a loose shirt."

"Wait. Plain clothes? So I don't get to see you in uniform?"

She rolled her eyes, looking amused. "Really? You have cop fantasies? I thought you were cooler than that."

"I am cool. And I only have cop fantasies about you."

"Well, that's good to know."

She held his gaze, hers warm and full of humor, and Fitz was so glad they could still flirt, that their spark was still there. He would take it as slow as she needed but he still wanted to be in a relationship with this incredible woman - now more than ever before.

"So," she said eventually, briefly touching his knee with her hand as she went to stand up, "What shall we make for dinner? I'm afraid I'm pretty much vegetarian these days. The thought of meat makes me want to puke."

"That's okay," he replied. "I've been cutting down as well. Better for the environment, you know?"

"It sure is."

He watched as she stretched, taking in the shape of her body. She was thinner than the first time they met, except for the curve of her abdomen. And then it really hit him: he did that to her. He put two babies inside of her.

He was going to be a _daddy_.

Olivia caught him staring, caught what must have been his look of total shock, and everything about her softened. She perched on the edge of the coffee table, right in front of him, and squeezed his hands in hers.

"I know that feeling," she said, a smile lifting the corners of her lips. "I used to look in the mirror and see myself wearing the same expression you have right now. Your life has just changed forever. It takes time to sink in, believe me."

Fitz was desperately fighting back tears. Everything about this was suddenly overwhelming him. He wanted to try and explain all his thoughts, all the emotions fighting inside his chest, but he knew Olivia already understood. And so, his voice hoarse, he said the one thing at the very front of his mind; the thing he realized she might need to hear most of all.

"You are so beautiful."

She crumpled; fell apart. He pulled her into his arms and held her so tightly as she cried, there on her couch in the warmth of the early evening sun.

"I can't believe you've done this all alone so far," he murmured at length, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She sniffed, wiping her cheeks. "It was really, really hard."

"I know. But I'm here now. I'm going to look after you. In fact, you're going to stay right here while I cook dinner and you're not going to lift a finger."

She gazed deep into his eyes, their faces inches apart. "Fitz-"

But he wouldn't let her protest.

"I'm serious, Olivia. From now on I'll be here for you any time, day or night. Whatever you need, I'm your man."

And just like that, he was.

* * *

They had dinner together the following night, too. Fitz brought over takeaway pizza and wouldn't take no for an answer, even as Olivia playfully tried to block him from coming through her front door.

"You'd better get used to this," he teased while they ate at the kitchen table.

"What, pizza every day?" she retorted. "I'll be enormous in no time."

He smirked at her, and she smirked back.

"Such a smart mouth, Livvie."

He had no idea why he changed her name like that, but it felt completely natural. She looked at him thoughtfully.

"I haven't been called Livvie since I was a kid."

"Sorry."

But the smile that spread across her lips, the way it brightened her eyes, revealed her true feelings. "Don't be. I like it."

His heart missed a beat. "Okay."

"Can I give you a nickname too?" she asked.

"No."

"Fitz, come on-"

"If you even try it, I'll confiscate this pizza."

He started to push the boxes away from her, towards the far end of the table, but she slammed her hand on them with a force that surprised him.

"Don't you _dare_ steal food from a pregnant woman," she said seriously, and suddenly he saw the detective in her: that instant flip from good to bad cop. It might have intimidated a lesser man, but Fitz thought her fierceness was hot as hell.

"I starved for three months," she went on ominously, "And now I'm ravenous _all the time._ "

He decided it was a good moment to reach into his backpack and bring out the cupcakes he'd bought from their local artisan bakery. There were four, each one hand-crafted and exquisitely decorated.

"For dessert," he said unnecessarily as her eyes widened.

"Are these from Chu Bakery?"

"Of course."

"Which flavors?"

"Lemon and white chocolate, cookies and cream, matcha and red velvet."

Olivia took the box from him. "Screw pizza. I'll have these for dinner instead."

Chuckling, Fitz drew the savory option towards him - but stopped when he noticed her hesitation. "You alright?"

"Maybe I will have both. If that's okay."

That was the first time he realized, with absolute certainty, that he would never be able to deny this woman _anything_.

"You can have whatever you want. You're growing two humans."

She smiled and reached for another slice of margherita. "Can I have that in writing?" she asked cheekily. "I suspect I'll need it in the months to come."

Fitz found a pen in his bag and wrote it on the pizza box lid. When they finally finished eating (he let Olivia have three of the cupcakes - and she ate at least half of his, too), she cut out his promise with scissors and taped it to the side of cabinet above the sink.

"I didn't know you were left-handed," she commented later, sitting beside him on the sofa as the sky grew dark outside. His right arm was draped around the back of her neck, his left palm on her abdomen beneath her hands. They'd ended up in this position without thinking, as if it was exactly where they both belonged.

"I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other," he murmured.

Olivia sighed, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. "We have time, though. Lots of time. I mean, as long as these two behave and don't arrive too early."

He brushed his thumb over her belly, kissed her hair. They were silent for a long time, absorbed by their own thoughts. There were so many uncertainties ahead; so much to learn, and he felt like he had no idea where to start. But one thing he knew for sure was that this was the adventure he'd always been waiting for, and everything else he'd ever done had already paled in comparison.

He was born to be a father. That _need_ was in his bones.

And his entire future was now right here, inside the circle of his arms.

"Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"These last twenty-four hours have been… the best of my life."

"Mine too." She snuggled closer, squeezing his hand with both of hers.

"Thank you for including me in this," he said softly, his voice cracking with the emotion of it all.

He couldn't see her face but pictured her eyes closed, her lips lifting slightly at the corners. Peaceful, at last. "Thank you for being here."

* * *

Fitz couldn't get enough of her.

The very next morning, they met outside her Pilates studio after her class finished. It was a warm and breezy Saturday and he had to fight hard to resist the urge to hold her hand as they walked to brunch together. She looked amazing, wearing cropped black leggings and a pale pink top with a diamond shape cut out of the back. He wanted to press his lips to the gorgeous brown skin between her shoulder blades; to feel her tremble beneath his touch, just like she had on the night they met.

Fortunately, he was distracted from his growing desire by all the attention Olivia was getting from passing strangers. Women of all ages stopped them to comment on her pregnancy: everything from _"You look glowing, honey,"_ to _"How far along are you? You must be exhausted, you poor thing."_

Fitz was astonished. "Wow. New Yorkers actually talking to someone on the street?"

"I wish they wouldn't. And that old lady who touched my belly-"

She made a face.

"It _is_ cute," Fitz said with a grin. "I hope you don't mind when I touch it?"

She looked at him, rolling her eyes but also adoring. "Of course not. You're their daddy."

They had a lovely date, sitting out front on the sidewalk beneath the shade of several large, leafy trees. "We're doing all this in the wrong order," Fitz commented at one point. "Sex on our first date, then coffee, then dinners this week - and now brunch. _And_ I've already knocked you up twice."

"Twice?"

"I almost certainly fertilized two of your eggs. That counts as twice." He gave her a deliberately smug smile. "And that was despite me wearing condoms."

She laughed; stole a tomato from his plate with her fork. "Do you ever get the feeling some things are just meant to be?"

And he knew she was referring to the babies, but at that moment he felt something click into place in his heart; felt a warmth, a certainty, in his soul, as if suddenly a window had opened above him and sunlight was pouring through.

He was meant to be with this woman: to love and cherish her, to raise their children together, for the rest of his life.

He must have fallen quiet for an unusually long time, marveling at this revelation, because Olivia nudged his knee beneath the table, looking at him curiously. "You okay?"

And he wanted nothing more than to tell her, to confess, right here in this café - but their relationship happened at her pace, and he held his tongue.

"I'm great," he said with a genuine smile. He reached for her hand and didn't let go. "What shall we do for the rest of the day?"

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Part Two: Olivia

**A/N:** This goes without saying, but thank you so so much for your wonderful feedback. It's so lovely and inspiring.

A couple of interesting points raised: I deliberately challenged myself with this story to keep scenes as brief as I could, to keep it moving over the 9-month-plus timeline. Otherwise it would end up as another Be My Downfall and I definitely don't have the time for that!

And someone wanted more sex scenes - well, again, it's all part of the style. But you do get more in this chapter...

Please enjoy!

* * *

 **GLOW: PART TWO**

 _ **Olivia**_

From the moment she revealed her secret, Olivia spent all her free time with Fitz. It was like having a brand new best friend. They talked about anything and everything; flirted constantly. She couldn't remember ever laughing so much, nor feeling so effortlessly comfortable around someone.

In truth, she was falling for him with every passing second. She missed him when he left her apartment each evening; dreamed about him, about their adorable babies at night. If she wasn't pregnant she would definitely have confessed her feelings by now. She would have acted upon every urge to hold his hand, to kiss his beautiful mouth; to take off her clothes for him and let him ravish her like he did so expertly on the night they met (knocked her up twice, indeed).

But her body wasn't her own anymore. It was changing in ways she struggled to keep track of. She felt bigger every day, and not just around her waist. It was like her skin was constantly having to stretch to accommodate her. And besides, she'd sworn off sex for good when she was so ill with hyperemesis.

Even though sex with Fitz had been… _indescribably_ good.

That night, she had wanted him almost as soon as she saw him. She was deeply, deeply attracted to him, in a way she hadn't felt for a man since - well, ever. And it wasn't just because he was ridiculously handsome, with his bright blue eyes and luscious brown curls; it wasn't his breathtaking charm, his easy smile, his fascinating conversation or his ability to stay quiet and really listen to her. It was more than that.

All of her adult life, she'd been looking for someone who saw her - and Fitz did, right from the moment they met. He saw how nervous she was beneath the confident exterior; saw the soul that just wanted to be loved. What happened between them that night seemed inevitable, like it was always meant to be. He magnetized her; _hypnotized_ her. She fell in lust with him, and knew without a doubt she could easily fall in love.

And then she got sick, and a lot of that time is a blur but she vividly remembers the ER doctor telling her, so nonchalantly, those world-changing words: _"You're pregnant"_. It never even crossed her mind that she might choose not to continue it. She'd always wanted children, and with every passing birthday she knew her time was running out. She'd never believed in fate before, but conceiving her babies with a man like Fitz - kind, sexy, supportive and loving; a man she wanted in her life, whether they were just friends or something more -

What else could it be?

She hit the sixteen-week mark on a Wednesday in late September, and had invited him for lunch. It was three weeks since they'd reconnected, after her self-inflicted but necessary disappearance, and they'd seen each other every single day. He was so sweet, fully respectful of her request to take their relationship slowly, but she was struggling more and more to deny her feelings for him. As she had gotten to know him better, she'd realized he was even more perfect than she'd thought. The perfect gentleman - and the perfect man for her.

He met her outside her precinct, hands in the pockets of his jeans, faded blue t-shirt clinging to his muscled torso. When he smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek, the butterflies in her stomach went wild.

"Hi."

"Hi."

She handed him a paper bag. He looked inside, noting the bagel she'd bought him, and frowned. Obviously it wasn't the lunch date he was expecting.

"Let's walk and eat," was all she said by way of explanation.

It was only a few blocks to her OBGYN's office, where she'd arranged an extra ultrasound scan as a surprise for him - his first chance to see their babies. He watched in stunned silence, gripping her hand so tightly it hurt, while her doctor placed the probe on the round swell of her belly. She was already measuring twenty weeks by a singleton pregnancy.

"Here's Baby A," Dr Dalton said after a moment, imaging over to Olivia's left side. "There's the head, the face… Two arms… Fingers… A strong heartbeat."

She glanced at Fitz, who had tears streaming down his face - and then suddenly she was crying too, and laughing, and sharing every single one of his emotions like it was her first time seeing their children as well.

The doctor smiled patiently and passed them a box of tissues with his free hand. He continued to reveal more of Baby A and then moved the probe over to Olivia's right, to show them Baby B. She was torn between watching the screen, this amazing connection to the tiny little lives growing inside of her, and watching Fitz - who had never looked so beautiful.

While Dr Dalton took various measurements, Fitz finally turned to her and they gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time, swept up in their joy and their two miracles and in the feeling that their souls were stirring, reaching out to one another, ready to find a home at last.

They held hands all the way back to her office. Just before they turned the final corner, Olivia stopped - and when he started to ask what was wrong, she reached up on tiptoes and kissed him. It was spontaneous and it wasn't, because she'd been fantasizing about it ever since she invited him back into her life. And while the emotions she poured into that kiss were scary, and had snuck up on her quickly, without her even realizing - they were also undeniable.

It was, in fact, an _I love you_ kiss - the first of its kind she'd ever given a man.

Fitz held his breath afterwards, his eyes closed; then he exhaled and looked at her with a smile as wide as the sky.

An _I love you too_ smile.

Olivia rushed away before she did something rash, something like she did on the night they met - but she took his smile like the most precious gift and she wore it for the rest of the day.

In fact, she decided - no matter what might happen in their future - she would wear it for the rest of her life.

* * *

The fall weather arrived soon afterwards, almost overnight. Olivia started to take refuge in leggings and batik-printed pants, in long cotton tops layered with loose, thinly-knit sweaters. It was slightly dressier than sweatpants and hoodies but just as comfortable.

Fitz was all-but living at her apartment, only going home to sleep and shower, and to work on weekdays. She'd even given him her spare key because sometimes she was too comfortable on the couch to get up and open the front door. He cooked and tidied; did her laundry, whenever she let him. She'd always been proudly independent but she had to admit, it was so nice to have someone to look after her. And their constant chatter continued, covering their pasts and presents, their future together, now inextricably linked. What were their priorities for their children? Where would they like them to grow up, to go to school? Who did they want them to be?

They talked about their families, their cultures; discussed when they would reveal Olivia's pregnancy to her parents, to Fitz's father. She was almost eighteen weeks and most of her friends and colleagues knew, but her mom and dad were devout Christians and she hadn't figured out a way to announce that she was having children out of wedlock. She thought they'd be okay with it, once they'd gotten over the initial shock - but she also wanted to be able to tell them whether she and Fitz were formally together or not. They hadn't even approached that discussion yet; hadn't tried to put a definition on what they were. Certainly they'd avoided the terms 'girlfriend' and 'boyfriend' so far, but they both felt that their relationship extended far beyond just 'parents'.

For his part, Fitz hadn't told a soul. He confessed that he still could barely believe it; that he wouldn't know how to begin describing how happy and overwhelmed he was. But his father was visiting in a few weeks and he felt confident he would be over-the-moon for them. He'd always known how badly his only son wanted to have a family of his own.

Savannah and David came over for dinner one weekend, and Olivia's oldest friend barely stopped grinning the whole night. "I knew it," she kept saying, looking between her and Fitz. They hadn't bothered to hide their closeness, their small touches and loving glances. "I didn't want to put too much pressure on you guys when I set you up, but I really thought you'd click. And you do!"

"Meh, he's alright," Olivia teased affectionately, ruffling his hair with her fingers.

"I'm only here for the babies," Fitz whispered, and then started to laugh at her completely outraged look. "I'm _joking_."

"You'd better be, mister."

He blew her a kiss, and Savannah beamed.

Later, while the men chatted over on the couch, Olivia leaned back against the kitchen counter as Savannah made them both a cup of chamomile tea. She rubbed her bump, trying to work out whether the little flutters she was feeling were the babies moving or just the result of eating a big meal.

"You are _so_ smitten," her friend said, nudging her conspiratorially with her elbow.

"Oh shush. I'm fine."

"Hmm. Also, what's this?" She pointed to the piece of pizza box stuck to the cabinet.

 _You can have whatever you want._

Olivia couldn't help but smile, the memories of her first few evenings here with Fitz warming her deep inside. "Just something he said to me, soon after I told him I was pregnant. I said I wanted it in writing and we were eating pizza at the time, so he wrote that and I kept it there for future reference."

Savannah looked visibly moved. "He's one of the good guys, Liv. He really is."

Olivia glanced over at him, engaged in conversation with David, so relaxed in her home. She wouldn't know what to do without him now.

"I know," she said softly.

"So, what's going on between you two? Are you - you know?"

It was like they were young again: college students dating their first boyfriends, eager for gossip. But Olivia didn't feel like answering, because the thought of sleeping with Fitz again left her incredibly confused.

"I'm not telling you," she replied amiably, picking up her mug of hot tea and blowing on the surface, trying to distract her friend - and herself.

"Well, if you're not you should be."

Olivia gestured to her abdomen. "It's not exactly easy anymore."

Savannah tutted disapprovingly. "You look _amazing_. Seriously. You are carrying this pregnancy so well, Liv."

She shrugged. Most days she looked in the mirror and tended to agree. She loved seeing her belly grow, knowing her two little jelly beans were getting big and strong in there, but she was definitely apprehensive about what changes the next few months would bring. How would her tiny body fit two whole babies inside?

"Anyway," she said, keen to change the subject, "We'll work it out. At the moment we just love hanging out, getting to know each other."

"Good. I'm so, _so_ happy for you. You deserve this more than anyone."

"Aw, Sav." She put her arm around her friend's shoulders and squeezed her close. "Thank you for setting us up on that date. I owe you bigtime."

"I'll accept repayment in the form of unlimited baby cuddles."

They shared a smile. "Deal."

* * *

Three days later, Olivia's libido returned with a vengeance.

Ever since she'd kissed Fitz on the street corner they'd started to become much closer. He'd greet her with a peck on the lips; hug her tightly, kiss her again before he left in the evenings. They would often sit together on the sofa, their hands on her tummy hoping to feel their babies' first kicks (so far nothing, but she thought it would be pretty soon). He'd kiss her hair, her cheek; she'd turn and let him kiss her mouth, too. A couple of times they'd ended up in a full-on make-out session, which she thoroughly enjoyed - but the thought of taking it further froze her with fear. For almost three months she'd associated sex with intractable nausea, with bone-aching fatigue; then there were the changes in her body, and the immeasurable differences between what she looked like now and the toned, healthy version of herself he had once made love to all night long.

And Fitz was so patient, never even hinting that he wanted more - which, in her dark moments, she took to mean that he didn't want her at all. Not in that way. Not now, when she was _huge_.

The whole idea of sex was such a minefield she decided to ignore it altogether.

That was, until suddenly it became all she could think about. She just woke up one morning and she _wanted_ _him_.

It took her several days to build up the courage to confess: to tell him that he was really fucking hot and she was the horniest she'd ever been and she would really like to try - well, anything. She wanted his hands on her body, his talented mouth; wanted parts of him inside of her, wanted him to fill her, to _fuck_ her.

And it happened in a way she had not expected. For all her planning to seduce him one night after dinner, maybe with candles and some gentle soul music on her record player, it was a Sunday afternoon and sunlight was pouring in. Fitz had been out grocery shopping; when he walked in through the front door, Olivia looked up and felt like she had just burst into flames.

She just had to have him - _right_ _now_.

"Hi," he said with his heart-melting smile, carrying several bags to the kitchen table. "I went by the bakery again, got us some of those passionfruit donuts. I know we said we'd stop buying them but I wanted to treat you and I couldn't resist."

She stood up, barely listening to a word, and walked over to him. There must have been a determined look on her face, or something else he'd never seen before, because he paused his unpacking and frowned at her. "What's up? You okay?"

She nodded. Her ravenous gaze roamed over him: tousled hair, tight sweater, dark blue jeans. Her mouth felt dry but her body hummed in response to his. It was now or never.

She lifted her arms around his neck; didn't say anything, but he glanced down at her lips and she felt the change in the air - his realization of what it was that she wanted. He seemed to stop breathing, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

Time stood still, just for a moment.

And then -

A crash of mouths; of two people falling into each other, colliding at this point in time and space just as the universe had always planned. Olivia gasped as he devoured her, as she came _alive._ It was everything she'd imagined and a thousand times more. He kissed her wildly, fearlessly; kissed her neck, explored her with strong, insistent hands; made her moan like she never had before, as her desire for him exploded, as white-hot flames began to lick furiously at all her deepest parts.

Instinctively they moved towards her bedroom, barely breaking apart for air; ended up standing in a pool of sunshine by the window. Together they pulled off her sweater, and his. There was a natural pause, a chance to catch their breath. Fitz was looking at her with so much tenderness she wanted to cry.

"Baby," he sighed, sliding his palms over her breasts, her belly; around her waist to her bottom, drawing her closer still. "You are so beautiful."

And God, she felt it.

"I don't know if this will work," she said quietly, staring at the outline of his pecs beneath his t-shirt. The stillness of the room was a stark contrast to the two bodies within it which were pounding, frantic.

"It will," he reassured her, lifting her chin, making her look at him again. "I'll do whatever you want, whatever you need. And if it doesn't work, that's fine too."

She touched his biceps, his muscled forearms, with trembling fingers.

"So… you do want me, then?"

It came out in possibly the smallest voice she'd ever used. She sounded so unlike herself - and right now, she was the most unlike herself she had ever been.

"Oh Livvie. You have _no_ idea."

He said it with so much conviction, so much longing, that she instantly believed him. The way he subconsciously flexed his hips, pushing his erection into her abdomen, also helped.

"It's okay if you feel shy," he went on softly, gazing into her eyes. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you, changing every day. But to me, you are sexier now than you have ever been."

He glanced at the bed while she fought back so many emotions, most of which she couldn't even name.

"Do you want me to close the drapes?" he asked gently. "Or shall we get under the covers?"

And while that was exactly what she thought she wanted - to stay hidden for a little while longer; to let him touch her, to learn her new curves before he saw them all on display - she trusted him so implicitly that she realized she wanted to be bare before him. She wanted him to see all of her, in the same way she wanted to see all of him. To share each other in every way.

And so she said, "No," and she took off the rest of her clothes.

* * *

He was… _magnificent_.

She didn't know whether it was her hormones, or the fact they'd waited so long, or that they were falling deeper and deeper in love - but being intimate with him, the reverence in his touch, the things he made her _feel_ …

It was all too much to process.

She just lay in the middle of the bed: naked, pregnant and thoroughly, _unbelievably_ satisfied. Fitz laughed when he brought her tea and a donut and she still hadn't moved. He pulled her into a sitting position; helped her into her underwear, her silk robe. Then they leaned back against the pillows and kissed sugar from each other's lips, giggling like the infatuated kids they were.

When a little squirt of passionfruit jam landed on top of Olivia's bump, he pushed her hand out of the way and licked it off with his warm, wet tongue. A fission of desire shot through her, straight to her core: such a visceral memory of all the other places his incredible mouth had just been. He must have sensed she wasn't quite ready for more though - she was still throbbing, her heartrate still elevated - because he didn't continue. Instead he stayed there, resting his cheek against her skin, drawing on her thighs with his fingertips.

"Careful," she teased. "You'll get kicked in the face one day soon."

She'd definitely been feeling movements in the last forty-eight hours. Not yet palpable from the outside, but definitely distinct and purposeful sensations on each side of her belly.

"It'll be worth it," Fitz murmured. He sounded so content, and she closed her eyes and stroked his hair and wondered if her life could possibly get any better.

As it turned out, it could - and it certainly would.

* * *

Before they started having sex again, Fitz would often stay over long after Olivia had gone to bed. He'd watch the news or clean the kitchen, and he'd always come in to kiss her cheek before he left. It was one of her favorite parts of the day. So many times she'd thought about asking him to climb in beside her, to hold her close all night, but she'd always chickened out. Her main excuses were that her bed was only a queen, and she tossed and turned in the heat and already had to get up several times to pee.

But that Sunday night, she wasn't letting him go anywhere.

They made love again, twice. The first time he kissed her until she was dizzy and aching for him, and then he knelt behind her and made her come so hard she _screamed_. The second, she rode him slowly, taking her time, and almost cried with the way he gazed up at her, the way their hands found each other right at the end and held on for dear life.

"Stay," she whispered afterwards, curled into his side.

He pressed his lips to her hair and didn't hesitate: "Okay."

Olivia showered, then got into her pajamas while Fitz took his turn. He came out of the bathroom with a towel around his hips, his chest still glistening, the contours of his abs thrown into shadow by the low light from her bedside lamp. She couldn't even pretend she wasn't checking him out, and he noticed.

"See something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

"Mmm. You are pretty good looking, I'm not gonna lie."

He crawled onto the bed to kiss her, sucking enticingly on her bottom lip; didn't even bother to pick up his towel when he stood up again and it fell off.

"Fitz!"

"What? We've spent most of today naked and intermittently fucking. Why so coy now, Livvie?"

Her gaze was drawn downwards, to his impressive cock. It twitched and started to grow.

"I can't," she said apologetically.

"I know. I'm not expecting anything. But you're so fucking gorgeous I just can't help it."

She blushed. There was something so sexy about him when he swore, when he couldn't contain himself around her.

"I've hidden my erections from you for weeks," he went on, finally pulling on his boxers, his t-shirt. He hung his towel over the door and then slipped under the covers, lying facing her. "Every time you looked at me, touched me - God, whenever we kissed I had to use every ounce of willpower I had to control myself. I never wanted to pressure you, but I always wanted you. _Always_."

Olivia was taken aback. "Wow. And… thank you."

She cupped his face in her palm, brushed his cheek with her thumb. Then she drew him closer and kissed him, tenderly and for a long time. Her body started to rise into his; heat collected between her thighs. She was too tired, too sore to have him again but it felt _so good_ to be able to do this, to share such intimacy with someone.

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow," she breathed, her eyes still closed, her lips moving against his. She felt tense; unready and unwilling to end these moments, this spectacular day.

"So don't." Fitz peppered her mouth with sweet little kisses. "Stay here. I won't work either. We can play hooky together."

She looked at him, so earnest and open, and knew her decision was already made. "Okay."

He grinned and shifted his knee between hers, getting closer still. "Good girl."

They stayed up late, sharing stories and dreams and cozy, comfortable silences. Eventually Olivia fell asleep with him spooning up behind her - only to wake several times to use the bathroom, or because she was too hot, or his elbow was on her pillow or he was getting up. It had been a long time since she'd shared a bed with a man, let alone being pregnant at the same time, and she'd forgotten how irritating it could be.

She felt awful when her alarm finally roused her, and then remembered that she was planning to call in sick anyway. She set it to snooze as Fitz began to stir.

"Morning," he muttered, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled her back into his arms, nuzzling his face in her neck, and her annoyance melted away.

"Hi."

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Terribly. You?"

She felt him smile. "Same."

They were quiet for a minute.

"If we're going to start doing this," he eventually said, squeezing her even tighter, making it clear he had no intention of sleeping apart from her ever again, "We have to get you a bigger bed."

Her heart fluttered behind her ribs. "We can order one this morning - but only after we sleep some more."

"Mm. Great idea. Night, beautiful."

He turned away and fell asleep almost instantly. Olivia called her work, peed again and joined him.

* * *

They were insatiable.

She knew they had to make the most of it before she got too big, too uncomfortable, and they were - morning, evening and any other time they could find. No matter how often she had him, she just wanted him again. It was madness, and it was exhausting - and it was _everything_.

The following Saturday, a few days shy of twenty weeks, she left Fitz dozing in bed while she made herself a cup of tea and washed their dishes from breakfast. She glanced at the pizza box cutting, at the promise inscribed there by his hand, and realized she already had most of what she wanted. The only thing she wished for, every single day, was that her babies would be healthy; that her body would sustain them for as long as it possibly could. The average delivery date of twins was around thirty-five weeks but she was desperate to keep them inside even longer than that; to ensure they had the very best start in life.

Fitz found her there, lost in thought. She felt his arms slip around her waist, his lips against the side of her neck. She sighed contentedly, even as he began to unfasten the belt of her robe, to open it and let his hands roam over her skin.

"Come back to bed," he murmured, his deep voice vibrating all the way through her. "I miss you."

He palmed her bare breasts, gently squeezing them as he continued to kiss his way around her ear. She moaned and arched into him, wet again already.

"God I'm so horny," she whimpered, lifting one arm, sliding her fingertips into his hair. His hands left her chest and caressed her belly, which he seemed to love doing.

"You are so sexy, Livvie." He pressed his rising erection into her lower back, making them both groan. "I just can't get enough of you."

When his fingers snuck beneath the lace of her underwear, to glide along her slick folds, to draw the most heavenly circles on her aching clit, Olivia let her head fall back onto his shoulder and went with it. He held her against him, his free hand splayed over her bump, while she spiraled higher and higher and then crashed spectacularly back down to Earth, grabbing onto the edge of the sink to stop herself from collapsing to the floor.

Fitz leaned around her to wash his fingers, making her laugh even as she struggled to find enough oxygen in the air. She felt his smile against her cheek and tilted her face to look at him, to kiss his mouth.

"Wow."

"I know. You said you were horny but I didn't realize you'd come quite that fast."

"Neither did I." She closed her eyes, leaning against him for support as she continued to recover. "You know, when I was ill I thought I'd sworn off sex for life."

"Then what happened?" he asked suggestively, cupping her breasts again, still erect and clearly still wanting her. "Your hormones kicked in?"

Olivia turned around. She gazed up into his eyes as he held her hips and drew her close.

"You," she said simply. "You happened, Fitz."

His expression grew so tender and she smiled, stroking his cheek. The words _'I love you_ ' flitted through her mind, and not for the first time - but they were scary, and anyway, suddenly he jumped and distracted her.

She knew the reason why. She'd felt it: a strong kick from one of the twins. But for the very first time, so had Fitz - through her abdomen, against his.

"Oh my God," he breathed, quickly moving his hand to the same spot. His blue eyes were wide with wonder; Olivia was so happy she could cry.

She could feel the baby moving still and they waited together, hearts pounding, her palm on the back of his hand to guide him. Thirty seconds later, another kick came.

Fitz gasped, and tears spilled over her eyelashes. She knew how much he'd been longing for this, patiently rubbing lotion into her skin in the evenings, lying beside her in bed with his face pressed close, talking quietly to his unborn children. "Hi," he breathed now, bending down to be nearer them. "Hi little one. I'm your daddy. I love you so much. And you too," he went on sweetly, moving to her other side. "I love you just as much. Will you kick for me as well?"

His arousal completely forgotten, they made their way to the couch and he sat on the floor in front of her, lovingly touching and kissing her bump. They both felt several more movements over the next few minutes, all on Olivia's left side.

"Baby A," she noted with a smile. "I hope she's a girl. She's feisty."

Fitz still looked completely awestruck. "Isn't it so weird? They're both just _right there_ , beneath a few inches of skin and muscle. So close to me, to the outside world."

"Don't say that," she admonished. "They need to stay far away from the outside world for a long time yet."

He gazed into her eyes, a guilty grin curving his lips, showing off his perfect teeth. "Sorry." Then he knelt higher, gently taking hold of her jaw with strong fingers. "You are _amazing_ , Olivia Pope. You blow my mind every single day."

His kiss started out sweet but quickly became fiercer, full of passion. He was trying to tell her something she already knew, something she felt as well. His _I love you_ kiss.

Olivia shivered, her arms reflexively tightening around him. _This man_ … He was far more than she felt she deserved; far more than she could have hoped for in her wildest dreams.

"Tell me what you want," he said breathlessly when they finally separated, and she recognized straight away that he was asking permission. If she wanted him to tell her how he felt, he'd say _"I love you"_ without hesitation _._ But while she wasn't ready to hear that just yet, nor to say it back, there was something else she desired instead.

"I want you to be more than just my children's father, Fitz. I want you to be more than my sex buddy, or whatever this is. I want to be your partner, your _girlfriend_ \- even though I feel too old to be called that."

She ended with a soft, nervous laugh.

"You are not old," Fitz said sternly. And then a huge smile broke out over his face and he nuzzled her nose affectionately with his. "Hi, girlfriend."

And it didn't feel anything but right.

* * *

He took her back to bed and they stayed there until the early evening, when suddenly he leapt up. "Right, I've decided. We are going out for dinner. And tomorrow, I really think you should call your parents and tell them."

"Okay," Olivia agreed, and he went into the bathroom to shower. She found her bra and sweater and put them on; then she made a video call to her mom, Maya. Fitz inspired her in so many ways: inspired her to feel, to dream, to be _brave_. It was one of the many reasons she already loved him so much.

"Hi Mom. Dad."

Both of her parents came into view, sat on the sofa in their living room in Vermont. After the usual small talk, Olivia was trying to figure out how to phrase what she needed to say when Fitz appeared again, dressed in a towel and leaning against the bathroom door. The look on his face was so encouraging, so proud, that it gave her the final push she needed.

"I have something to tell you… I'm seeing someone. A really, really great guy."

"Olivia, honey. That's wonderful," her mother beamed, a perfect mirror of Fitz's expression.

"I know. It is. And there's more. I'm- We're-" She took a deep breath; reached out her hand towards him. He rushed over to the bed and took it, squeezing tight but staying out of view of the camera.

"I'm pregnant. We're having twins."

Her parents both looked stunned, as she'd expected. But then her mom's eyes filled with tears, and even her father seemed overcome with emotion.

" _Olivia,"_ Maya breathed, sitting forward. "My baby girl, having babies of her own. I can't believe it."

"I'm really, really happy. We both are."

"And _twins_ ," her mom went on as if she hadn't heard. "You are so lucky, sweetie. They will be _so_ lucky. You know your Aunt Martha and I have always been the best of friends."

"I know. I'm so glad you're pleased for us, Mom."

And she was - she could barely process how understanding her mother was being, when she'd always talked about planning her daughter's wedding one day and then subsequently planning her baby shower, strictly in that order.

"Dad?" Olivia asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Her mother gave the phone to her husband, Eli, who managed a genuine smile. "I'm shocked," he admitted. "I wish we spoke to you more often, Olivia. We didn't even know you were dating someone. But you seem so… relaxed. I can't remember the last time I saw you like this. And if you're happy, then so am I."

"You're still coming for Thanksgiving, aren't you?" Maya interjected, while Olivia felt her heart swell with love for her parents, particularly her stoic father. "Bring your man. What's his name, by the way? What does he look like, what does he do?"

"His name is Fitz." She had to resist the temptation to glance at him, otherwise her mom would demand he join in the call and it seemed much better to introduce him in person. "He's a software designer; a friend of Savannah's, actually. He used to work in Silicon Valley but he moved over here a couple of years ago. And he's very handsome, of course."

"Do you have a photo you can send?"

"I'll take one," she promised. "And I'm sure he'd love to visit for Thanksgiving. I'll check with him and let you know."

They said their goodbyes, and then Olivia flopped back against the pillows with an enormous sigh. "Oh my God. That went _so_ much better than I thought it would."

Fitz lay beside her, resting his head on her shoulder. He smelled clean and fresh and absolutely delicious. "I'm so relieved for you, baby. And so proud of you for calling them."

"Me too. Would you like to spend the holiday with my family?"

"Of course I would. I can't wait to meet your parents, and I've always wanted to go to Vermont." He reached up to kiss her. "Come on. Time to get ready."

He helped her to sit up again as she asked: "Where are we going for dinner?"

"Wherever you like. What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm." She made her way to the bathroom, slipping off her clothes. "Everything."

Fitz followed her, laughing. "We have built up quite an appetite today."

"I've never eaten so much in my life than I have in the last week. No wonder I'm expanding exponentially."

She gazed at herself in the mirror; traced the darkening line which ran down the center of her abdomen, curling around her belly button on its way past. No stretch marks yet, but she felt stretched. And her boobs had really started their growth spurt too - she'd had to go out at lunchtime during the week and buy new bras.

"You are _gorgeous_ ," Fitz said, standing behind her, holding her in his arms.

When he looked at her like that, she felt it.

While she showered, he left to go and grab a suit from his apartment. He looked ravishingly handsome in navy blue Armani, with a crisp white shirt open at the collar and smart brown shoes. Then he sat on the bed and watched her getting ready. She had bought a couple of stretchy cotton maternity dresses which gathered along the seams down her sides and sat just above her knees. This one was dark blue, to match him, and she paired it with black tights and ankle boots. She caught his eye while she was putting the finishing touches to her make up.

"What?" she asked, blushing under the intensity of his gaze.

"Nothing."

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because I'm taking my girlfriend out on a date. My stunningly beautiful, unbelievably sexy, _radiantly_ pregnant girlfriend. I want to show the whole world that we're together; that somehow, you ended up choosing me and making me the luckiest guy on the planet."

She smiled and walked into his waiting arms. "You say the sweetest things."

"I know. It's because I'm sweet."

Olivia teased him with several little kisses. "You are. But are you ready to go? Because I am _starving_."

He laughed and kissed her one last time. "I'm ready. Let's do it."

* * *

He took her to an all-you-can-eat buffet at a luxury downtown hotel, and they flirted and held hands and generally behaved like lovestruck teenagers all evening. Olivia remembered to take a selfie of them to send to her parents, making sure not to include her bump in the shot - she hadn't yet admitted just how far along she was. She set it as her phone's background, their huge smiles positively bursting from the screen, and after dinner Fitz asked a passing waitress to take a proper photograph of them both. They stood beside the floral displays at the restaurant's entrance and Olivia marveled afterwards at just how _right_ they looked together: attractive, happy and so obviously infatuated with each other.

In the taxi on the way home, she felt Baby B kick. She moved Fitz's palm there and soon both twins were wriggling. She wondered if it would ever get old, and at the same time knew that was impossible.

"Thank you for doing this with me," she told him later, snuggled in bed, their hands still pressed to her belly.

"Are you kidding?" he murmured. "Thank you for inviting me into your life, into their lives. You didn't have to do that."

"I did, Fitz. You and I… We were always going to end up together, weren't we? One way or another."

"Yes. We were."

She turned her face and he kissed her in the dark. "Goodnight, Fitzy."

"Goodnight, sweet Livvie."

He started to roll away, and then stopped. "Wait. Did you just give me a nickname?"

She giggled and reached behind her, finding his butt and giving it a squeeze. "I did - and I suggest you learn to deal with it."

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Part Three: Fitz

**A/N:** I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, then realized I couldn't. I love this chapter. If I had to describe it in two words, it'd be 'smutty' and 'emotional'- I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I probably won't have time to post anything else before Christmas, so Happy Holidays to you all!

* * *

 **GLOW: PART THREE**

 _ **Fitz**_

Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III began falling in love on the very first night he met Olivia Pope. He loved her across the thousands of miles between New York and San Francisco Bay, and between NY and Chicago, when they spoke on the phone for an hour each evening and texted all day long. He loved her while he waited for her to recover from her mystery illness, and even when she disappeared and he was pissed off and confused, he loved her still.

But all of that was just a prelude to the wild and complex symphony of feelings he had for her now. From standing at her front door and seeing her pregnant tummy for the very first time; through those early days and weeks spent learning one another, feeling constantly overwhelmed by the fact they had made two babies together; to the slow and steady evolution of their physical, sexual relationship. She was the most beautiful person he had ever known, both inside and out. She dazzled him with her clever mind, with her strength; with her compassion and her humor - and he loved her _deeply_ , with everything inside of him. He loved her so much he didn't know what to do with it all; so much it hurt _,_ as he fought to contain it, as it fought to burst free.

He wanted to tell her more than anything - wanted her to know - but he could see she wasn't ready. His life had changed in almost every way but at least his body remained his own; Olivia, on the other hand, was facing a daily struggle to adapt to new symptoms, unexpected cravings and regular hormone swings.

She handled it so well, though. Ninety-five percent of the time she was just so _calm_. It was a conscious choice she made: to remove all unnecessary stress from her life, from her babies. She woke early on weekdays so she didn't have to rush (and so she had time to seduce him); she focused hard at her new job in the training department, bringing the minimum amount of work home with her; she did Pilates twice a week, and they often took walks in the evenings and at the weekend. She smiled all the time. She _loved_ being pregnant.

And Fitz was in awe of her.

While he waited to be able to profess his love - waited until she asked him to, or until she said it first - he tried to show her instead. He poured it into every embrace, every kiss: the sweet little pecks and the hot, carnal ones as they pulled at each other's clothes, desperate to be naked together. He let it shine in his eyes while they made love, gazing up at her while she rode him or in the bedroom mirror when he was behind her. He silently whispered it with his mouth all over her skin, before, during or afterwards; tucked it into the spaces between their fingers and held on tight.

He never thought he'd beat their first night together. It had shimmered in his memory ever since, like it was made of diamonds and gold. But he had soon realized that he had been naïve: now that he knew her, and loved her; now that she was carrying the most precious babies in her beautiful round belly. He had never had sex with a pregnant woman before, nor had he thought of pregnancy as sexy per se. But everything about Olivia's changing body drove him _crazy_ with desire, and he knew it was only going to intensify with time.

Her twenty-week scan came around quickly, and actually happened at twenty-one because her OB was on vacation. Fitz couldn't believe how fast time was flying. Before they knew it, they would be parents; completely responsible for two tiny, helpless humans. And no matter how much he'd always wanted children and how excited he was to finally hold them in his arms, that thought still left him terrified.

He could see that the twins had changed as soon as Dr Dalton brought them into view on the screen. It had only been five weeks but they were definitely bigger, more developed. "Growing nicely," as the doctor put it. It took a lot longer this time as he examined them for anomalies, particularly their hearts - but eventually he smiled and declared them both as perfect as they could be at this stage. Fitz felt the tension leave Olivia's body, and his own.

They were asked if they wanted to know the genders, but declined. Fitz wouldn't have minded either way, but his girl was adamant she wanted to be surprised.

"I'm glad you chose that," he told her later, over a tapas lunch at a nearby Spanish restaurant. "I keep thinking about the moment they're born and the doctor announcing each one in turn. Look. I have goosebumps already."

He held up his arm and she smiled, lovingly running her fingertips over his skin. "You are so cute."

Then she sat back in her chair, rubbing her bump. The babies had indeed had a growth spurt lately: she was now measuring almost seven months. "God I'm so full. Maybe we shouldn't have ordered that sixth plate."

"We?"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. _I_ shouldn't have ordered it. But Mama is so damn hungry all the time."

"Mama is _stunning_."

He stood up and rounded the table, offering her his hand. When she was on her feet too, he kissed her. "Hi," he murmured, gazing deep into her eyes. It sounded ridiculous but he'd missed her, even sitting two feet away.

"Hi," she beamed in reply. It was a look of love if ever he'd seen one.

"Do you want to walk home, help lunch go down?" he suggested.

"Okay. But I need to pee first."

He laughed at the fact she still thought she needed to say it before they went anywhere, as if he didn't already know. "Of course you do. I'll go pay."

They strolled through the city hand-in-hand. It was windy and cold, the day before Hallowe'en, and all the stores were appropriately decorated. When they passed a baby boutique with tiny, holiday-themed onesies in the window, Olivia looked up at him pleadingly and he was powerless to resist her.

Inside, the store was much bigger that it looked. They hadn't done any baby shopping yet: she had superstitions about getting the twins to at least twenty-four weeks' gestation, and preferably much further, before she would let herself nest. But having just spent an hour watching them on screen, seeing them move and hearing them declared 'perfect' by her doctor, Fitz knew she felt reassured - as did he.

They spent two hours there. It was eye-opening and a little bit daunting, but mostly a lot of fun. They looked at everything from cribs to breast pumps; from books offering all kinds of advice to a wide variety of nipple creams. Olivia started a list on her phone of things she wanted, brands she liked. At one point he lost sight of her, only to find her in the clothing section literally crying over tiny newborn hats. He wiped her cheeks with his thumbs; kissed her forehead and held her close, falling in love all over again. Then he asked her to choose two - both white organic cotton, one embroidered in pale gray stitching with a duck, the other with a fox - and he bought them for her.

Back at her apartment, she lay them on her belly over her pale blue sweater, one on each side, and Fitz took a photo. Immediately it became his all-time favorite, and the lock screen and background of his phone.

"I can't wait to meet you," she said softly, relaxing back against the cushions. "I want to hold you both in my arms, to breathe you in. I want to be your mommy forever."

He sat beside her and she snuggled into him. The babies wriggled beneath his hand and Olivia soon fell asleep, and it was only then that Fitz let his own tears fall.

"God I love you," he murmured, so quietly he barely heard it himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off for a little while too, into dreams of big brown eyes and caramel skin and tiny white hats with animals on them.

* * *

Fitz's father, known as Big Jerry to all his friends, arrived in New York the second weekend of November. A semi-retired sheep farmer and horse breeder, he had also recently ventured into local politics back in northern California. They had always had a good relationship, and they'd had to: Fitz's mother had died when he was very young, leaving just the two of them. He always thought he'd grow up and work for his dad on the ranch, eventually taking over the business - and he would have loved that. Physical labor, animals, the great outdoors. But Big Jerry had insisted his son went to university, to earn a degree, as he never had the chance to do himself.

"He's got all the brains of the family," Fitz would often hear him say, proudly, to anyone who would listen. "He's studying computer science, whatever the hell that is. The future, apparently. All I know is, if anyone will make it in life, it's my boy."

Indeed, Fitz had chosen wisely. It was the late nineties, the tech industry was about to burst wide open and he knew he would never struggle to find work. Add in a little luck - one of his professors met Steve Jobs' recruitment guy at a fundraiser and managed to set up an interview for his brightest student - and Fitz left Caltech top of his class, with an internship at Apple which would soon see him become a software designer for the very first iPhone.

Since then he'd written countless programs and designed hundreds of apps, many of which gave him a regular income on top of his salary, his consulting fees. More than enough for him to invest in property in Silicon Valley and San Fran; to buy stocks, to maintain a healthy profile. It was never about the money, but about security. There were some years growing up when his father struggled to pay the bills because half his flock had caught a virus and died, or had failed to produce enough lambs, or a heatwave seared the grass and they had to buy in feed from elsewhere. And Big Jerry had always provided for his son as best he could, but Fitz was aware of the stress it caused. When - _if_ \- he had children of his own, he vowed he would be financially stable.

Fast-forward to his late thirties, with twins on the way and the high cost of living in NYC, and he was grateful to his younger self for being so smart, so level-headed. His and Olivia's children would want for nothing. _He_ wanted for nothing. In the last ten weeks, he'd found everything he'd ever dreamed of.

Olivia was waiting in Fitz's apartment when he brought his father back from the airport on Saturday afternoon. They barely spent any time there because he had a roommate, Simon. He was a nice guy, but there was so much more privacy at her place. Fitz had finally told his dad all about Olivia, about her pregnancy, a couple of weeks back - and, just as he'd predicted, Big Jerry was ecstatic.

"Olivia," he said warmly when she opened the door. "It is so good to meet you at last."

She accepted his hug, his kiss on her cheek. "You too. Fitz has told me so much about you."

"All terrible, I assume?" He laughed, holding her at arms' length as his gaze traveled down her body. "Wow. Look at you."

She smiled and ran her hand over her bump, wrapped up warm beneath her pale gray sweater. "There's a lot of baby in here."

"Two, I hear. Boys, girls?"

"Surprises," Fitz said, passing them with his father's suitcase.

"Ah. The best way, I think."

"Me too," Olivia agreed.

"Well, you look great," Big Jerry said earnestly. "You're glowing. Isn't she?"

Fitz set the case against the wall and walked back to his girlfriend, unable to resist putting his arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "She is. She's a superstar."

"Oh stop it," she complained, but she was smiling nonetheless. "Come on in, Jerry. Can I get you a drink? How was your flight?"

That evening they went out to one of Fitz's favorite French restaurants, to celebrate family and an early Thanksgiving and Big Jerry's impending foray into being a grandfather. Fitz loved to watch his two favorite people getting along, laughing together, often at his expense - but he didn't mind. His father was a good storyteller, full of the Grant family charm, and Olivia seemed to genuinely like him.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her when Jerry excused himself to use the bathroom.

She looked at him with dark, soulful eyes. "He's wonderful, Fitzy. I'm so thankful our babies get to have him as their grandpa."

Suddenly Fitz felt emotional, his throat tightening. Olivia noticed. Her expression softened and she reached out her hand, lovingly stroking his cheek across the table. "You're so sweet," she sighed. "If I could bend forward, I'd kiss you right now."

He took her palm and kissed that instead. "You look beautiful tonight," he said softly. She always did, and he always told her, but it never seemed like enough.

After a lovely dinner they dropped Jerry off at Fitz's apartment, where he was staying for his three-day visit, and then took the same taxi the few blocks to Olivia's place to avoid the rain. Outside her front door, Fitz spun her to face him and stole the keys from her hand. She looked up at him, confused, as he pressed her back into the woodwork.

"Finally," he murmured, his breath ghosting over her lips - and then he kissed her.

She was the most delicious thing in the entire world. The way she moaned into his mouth, caressed his tongue with hers, dug her fingers deep into his curls and pulled, just hard enough to hurt - God, he was _crazy_ about her. And he soon began to regret his decision to seduce her outside of her apartment, because her hand had descended to the bulge in the front of his pants and the way she was rubbing him was making him lose his fucking mind.

"Baby," he groaned eventually, unable to handle this torture a second longer. "Get inside, now. I need you out of these fucking clothes."

He struggled so much with the keys, trying to get them into the lock behind Olivia's back, that she took them from him and turned around. Immediately he used this to his advantage, cupping and massaging her breasts, kissing the side of her neck. She shivered from head to toe and pushed open the door.

Five seconds later he slammed it behind them, already lost in her again.

In the bedroom they hurriedly stripped each other, illuminated only by amber light from a single bedside lamp. Olivia trailed her lips all over his body; knelt before him and enveloped him in her warm, soft mouth. When he couldn't take it anymore - which was barely any time at all - he lay her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable among the pillows, and returned the favor. Going down on her was one of his favorite things. It was becoming more and more difficult to find a good position with her growing bump in the way, but that was something else he loved: sliding his hands over her curves while he licked and sucked on her; glancing at them in the mirror, at the contrasting colors of their skin and her incredible body rising and falling in time with her long, loud cries.

He made her come, hot and wet in his mouth, calling out his name - and then he kissed his way up over her abdomen, to her chest. Her hard nipples felt exquisite beneath his tongue, as did the way she whimpered and trembled beneath him.

They made love slowly that night, with him kneeling between her legs, lifting her bottom so her thighs wrapped tight around his hips. He missed being able to lean down and kiss her but the sight of her there in front of him, touching and playing with her boobs; the ecstasy on her face as she tipped back her head and moaned for all she was worth; the way she felt, at this unbelievable angle - it was more than enough for the both of them.

Her orgasm triggered his.

It was _phenomenal_.

"Is it just me," she asked later, once they'd cleaned up and gotten cozy beneath the covers, "Or does the sex just keep getting better?"

"It's not just you," Fitz replied, kissing her belly. He was lying further down the bed, watching and feeling their babies move inside. They tended to be most active when Olivia was relaxed, especially in the evenings. "We are _very_ good at it."

"We are," she agreed, stroking his hair. "I've never, ever come so hard in my life. Not even close. And every single time is more amazing than the last. I think you might actually kill me, one day."

He looked up at her, smirking. "The French got it right. _Le petit mort_."

"They should have called it 'the big death'. There's nothing little about these orgasms you give me."

"Mm. So I gather from your screams."

She motioned for him to move closer and he did so, letting her kiss him. "Same again tomorrow morning?" she said cheekily, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"No," he replied, reaching over her to switch out the light. "Tomorrow will be even better."

* * *

Fitz spent all day Sunday and Monday with his dad, showing him some of the city sights, catching up, making plans for Christmas. With Fitz's permission and encouragement, Big Jerry invited Olivia to California for the holiday - to which she happily agreed, as long as her OB gave her the all-clear to fly.

On his final night, Fitz and Olivia cooked for him at her apartment. They made a spicy Tunisian bean stew, served with a crusty loaf from their favorite bakery. The men drank red wine and Olivia even had a small glass too - her first alcohol in over five months.

"Oh, I've missed this," she said, savoring the taste. Fitz watched her, his heart somersaulting in his chest.

Later, full of good food and great stories, Jerry pulled out an envelope from his jacket just as he was about to leave.

"For you," he said to them both, passing it over.

Fitz opened it with a frown, not knowing what to expect - and inside found a check for fifty thousand dollars.

" _Dad_. What the-?"

"Don't argue," Jerry said, waving his hand to silence his son's protests. "I've had that money sitting in a bank account for almost forty years. Your mother and I set it up before you were born, and I added to it whenever I could. I gave you a portion on your twenty-first birthday but you already had a job by then, and a great future ahead of you, so I thought I'd keep the rest in case you ever needed it."

Fitz didn't say anything. He was completely stunned. He felt Olivia's fingers curl into the back of his shirt, holding onto him.

"You probably don't need it now," his father continued, "But it's yours, to do whatever you like with. Buy everything you need for the twins, or put it into savings for them. I don't mind. Just be happy, both of you. You don't realize how lucky you are."

And then Fitz saw it: the brave, vulnerable man who lost the love of his life just two years after their child was born. The single parent he was forced to become. The heartbreak he'd never forgotten.

When they hugged, as fierce an embrace as he could ever remember having with his father, Fitz cried. Big Jerry stood strong, comforting his son.

After a long moment, Fitz managed to collect himself and stepped back, wiping his eyes. "Thank you," he said hoarsely. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too."

Olivia moved towards Jerry, holding out her arms, kissing his cheek. "Thank you _so_ _much_. It's far too generous of you."

He squeezed her tight. "Nonsense. It's my pleasure, sweetheart. I've watched Fitz search for you for so many years, and now seeing you together, seeing how excited you are, how in love - you've given me a new lease of life. Honestly. I can't wait to become a grandpa."

She didn't refute the 'in love' part, and Fitz wondered if she'd really heard it. But then her eyes met his and he saw that she had - and that she would never refute it, because it was true.

One more piece of evidence to add to his collection of _She Loves Me_ memorabilia, curated in his mind like the hand-picked petals of the most beautiful flower in the world.

Two days later, when Olivia hit twenty-four weeks, Fitz met her at lunchtime and they went to open a bank account and deposit the check for their children. "We made it," she said later that night, sitting across from him in an upscale bistro where they were toasting this latest milestone. The survival rate for twins born at twenty-four weeks, as opposed to twenty-three, was _significantly_ higher. Definitely something to celebrate.

"You made it," he corrected. "I haven't really done anything."

"Oh come _on_ , Fitz," she admonished, looking at him like he'd gone mad. "You've kept me sane this entire time. You've made me feel beautiful every day, even when I didn't want to, when I thought it was impossible. You've looked after me so I could look after them. I can't even begin to imagine going through this without you."

He was taken aback by the passion in her voice, by how it broke at the end; by the sudden tears shining in her eyes. "Are you crying?" he asked, overwhelmed by how sweet she was. "Livvie. Don't."

She shook her head as tears fell over her eyelashes, as she hurriedly wiped them away. He got up from his chair and went to kneel beside her, pulling her into a hug. "God, you're adorable. Shh. Don't cry, silly girl."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He lifted her chin with his fingertip, waiting for her to look at him. "I will always be here," he promised, kissing her lips, finding her other hand with his and gripping it tight. "Always."

She sniffed and managed a smile. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do."

"Okay. You can thank me properly when we get home," he said suggestively, making her laugh.

"Okay, I will."

She kissed him once, twice; deepened it, until he had to remind her where they were.

"Did you want to order dessert?" she asked, as if she felt she had to, and he knew she was already turned on.

"I think you want me to say no, right?" he replied, grinning at her. He stood up and held out his hand. "You order the Uber, I'll pay on the way out."

She thanked him twice that night.

It was the best dessert he'd ever had.

* * *

Inspired by Fitz's relationship with his dad, and wanting to feel closer to her own parents, Olivia called her mom one evening in the week before Thanksgiving and they had a long heart-to-heart. She confessed she had been keeping her pregnancy secret for almost six months; told the whole story from the beginning.

"I am _huge_ , Mom," Fitz heard her say at one point. "You'll be shocked when you see me. _I'm_ shocked when I see me."

He looked at her sitting there on the couch, her legs crossed in her plaid pajama pants, her gorgeous belly snug beneath a maroon knit sweater that had once, not too long ago, been loose. Her curly hair was tied up in a messy bun, her face bare after her shower, her lips softened with vanilla-flavored balm - and Fitz had one of those moments where he couldn't believe she was his.

He got up from his armchair, abandoning the work he was trying to get done on his laptop, and went into the bedroom to pick up the lotion she kept on her bedside cabinet. Then he sat down on the rug in front of her, ignoring the fact she was still on the phone, and pushed up her top to her ribcage. She smiled at him as he began to moisturize her skin, smoothing the coconut-based oil over the contours of his babies inside. They were already moving, poking his hands with their tiny feet, their elbows. He paused often, stroking the spots where he felt them; spoke quietly to them, kissed them, rubbed them affectionately with his nose. This had been a nightly ritual for weeks now, but it still blew his mind.

Olivia continued talking to her mother as he tenderly massaged her tummy, then each of her hands, then her feet. She sighed and closed her eyes, sinking deeper into the cushions as he worked his magic, as he worshipped her.

Eventually, when her conversation came to an end, Fitz took her phone from her and threw it to the other end of the sofa. She laughed, her eyes alight with love.

"How's your mom?" he inquired.

"She's fine. Really understanding. I think she's just over-the-moon at the idea of being a grandma, to be honest."

"Good. I'm glad. Do you feel better, now that you've come clean?"

"Yeah, I feel great. Especially because of you." He leaned over her, bringing his face close to hers as she said: "That was _amazing._ Thank you, Fitzy."

"Mm. You're amazing."

He kissed her, parting her lips, delving his tongue between them. Her hands went straight to his hair; slid down his back, exploring the muscles beneath his t-shirt as they made out, their bodies moving together in a very familiar rhythm.

Eventually he traveled to her jaw, her neck; skipped over her chest, still hidden beneath her clothes, to her bare belly. "You are not huge," he said seriously as he pressed a line of kisses down the middle. "You keep saying that, and it's not true."

"It is. I can't even see you down there."

She wasn't exaggerating. When she lay back like this, he was entirely hidden from her view.

"That's good." His hands gripped her thighs. "It means I can surprise you."

She cried out when he nuzzled her center through her pajamas; when he bit gently on her clit, rubbed it with his nose. She lifted her hips, letting him strip her; gave in to him, to his overwhelming need to pleasure her. It didn't take long for him to make her come, her toes curling into the edge of the sofa as she writhed and cried out to God.

When she eventually calmed and reached for him, her eyes hazy, cheeks flushed, he indulged her with a passionate kiss - but stopped her from taking things any further.

"That was for you," he said with a smile. "I'm fine. Relax, enjoy it."

"Are you sure?"

"Livvie. You know I love to spoil you. It's a non-negotiable part of our relationship."

They moved to lie along the length of the couch, facing one another. "Like… kisses?" she asked cutely.

"Definitely kisses," Fitz replied, drawing a blanket over them.

"And snuggles?"

"Of _course_."

They subconsciously moved closer, his clothed body curled around her naked one as best he could.

"What else?"

He thought for a moment. _Love_ , he wanted to say.

Instead: "Date nights. Honesty. You laughing at all my bad jokes."

"Your jokes _are_ terrible."

"That's why the laughter is non-negotiable. To make me feel better."

"Ah, I see," she grinned, combing her fingers through his curls. And then she sobered, gazing at him thoughtfully. "In the spirit of honesty - can I ask you something I've been wondering about for ages?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"When Savannah set us up… Why were you single? Why hadn't someone snapped you up and married you ten years ago? I don't get it. You're so kind, and generous, and ridiculously hot-"

"Am I?"

He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed. "Stop that. You know you are. I just… I don't understand it."

Fitz didn't have to think hard to answer. "I always wanted to marry my best friend."

Olivia frowned. "Oh. Who was she?"

"Well, she didn't exist. I just mean, that's the type of relationship I wanted. We'd talk non-stop, play stupid games, laugh until we cried. We could be stranded on a desert island for the rest of our lives and we would never get bored. You know?"

She nodded. He could see she was comparing their story to his fantasy, wondering if she measured up. Surely she already knew that she did?

"The women I've dated before…" He shrugged. "I never found anyone like that. My friends would tell me my expectations were too high, but I knew what I was looking for. _Who_ I was looking for. And I always knew I'd recognize her the moment I saw her."

Olivia's eyes widened; her lips parted as she inhaled.

Fitz simply smiled. He traced the tip of his finger over her cheekbone, around the shell of her ear. He didn't need to say it. She knew.

"You saw me," she breathed, stunned by his confession. "That night. You _saw_ me. I felt it here, in my chest."

"I did. I _do_ , Livvie. And now I know I was just waiting for you, all this time. I was waiting to meet you in that bar; to be swept up in you, in everything about you. And you exceeded all of my expectations."

"You exceeded mine, too." She found his hand, laced their fingers together. "I could hardly believe you were real. I couldn't stop looking at you."

"I noticed."

Her smile was bashful. "That was the only time I'd ever slept with a guy on a first date. The only time I'd ever even contemplated it. It just felt…"

"Inevitable?"

"Yes. And _right_. It felt so right, Fitz."

Reliving these memories, he was starting to get aroused again. "You know what turned me on the most that night? You knew exactly what you wanted, and you weren't afraid to tell me. I got sassy, sexy-as- _fuck_ Olivia Pope. And then, the next time: shy, determined, no-idea-just-how-beautiful-she-was Livvie, with our two babies growing in her belly."

His voice was reverent, and her expression clouded over with emotion. "I wish I was still sassy, sexy Olivia," she said, managing a small smile.

"You are. You know you are," he countered, deliberately echoing her earlier words. "Yesterday you pushed me up against the bathroom wall and put your hands in my pants."

Her smile grew. "I guess so."

"I know so." He shifted slightly, his growing erection pressing into the underside of her bump. The air around them suddenly crackled. "I will _always_ want you, sweet baby. In one month, or two, or three. When you're a mommy. When you're forty; when you're _eighty_."

She giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

"One hundred percent."

He kissed her hard and didn't stop; dived into her and let himself drown. When she eventually began to move above him, right there on the couch, he looked into her eyes and could see that she believed him.

But there was more than that, too. He could see that she loved him, more than she could ever describe in words. He could see that she was fearless; bare in every possible way.

Most of all, though, he could see forever.

And for now, that was more than enough.

* * *

Fitz fell in love with Vermont.

They traveled up the day before Thanksgiving and shared the driving. He would have gladly done the whole journey himself but Olivia was adamant she wanted to drive while she could still fit behind the wheel. Besides, with all her police training, she was _much_ better at it than him. She could out-gun anyone at an intersection; weave through traffic as though it didn't exist.

She ended up taking the last leg, and he stared out of the window as they passed the snow-capped Green Mountains, surrounded in all directions by endless patchwork fields and the skeletons of trees swept bare by the wind. There were countless small towns with tall church spires; rivers, waterfalls and lakes reflecting the overcast sky. Even though winter had come early, it was still stunning.

Her parents had moved here five years ago, when Eli retired, to be nearer Maya's sister Martha and her family. They lived just outside of the City of Rutland, in a beautiful old house set on fifteen acres. It had a wrap-around porch and an apple orchard, and reminded him in many ways of his father's ranch.

The Popes were just as Olivia had described: her mom animated, always talking; her father quiet and thoughtful, his voice and opinions carefully measured. Maya fussed over Olivia's baby bump, wanting to feel the twins move while asking a thousand questions. She got teary-eyed over the ultrasound images; then brought out a huge box of presents for her daughter.

"Mom you shouldn't have," Olivia said, taken aback. "What is all this?"

"Just some of the basics. You have no idea how much stuff you need for a newborn. So many onesies, sleep suits, muslin cloths, baby wipes, diapers… And you'll have to times all of that by _two_."

Fitz saw the look of panic cross his girlfriend's face and reached over to squeeze her knee. Maya noticed and smiled at him.

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I'm sure you can handle all of this yourselves. I'm just so excited to be a grandma at last. What about your parents, Fitz?"

"There's only my dad," he answered. "He's really excited too. So am I - although sometimes I still find it completely surreal."

Eli spoke for the first time in several minutes: "Until you hold your baby in your arms, the whole thing is surreal. I studied biology for forty years and I still marvel at the miracle of reproduction."

Fitz was glad to hear he wasn't the only one.

"Go and fetch the albums please honey," Maya instructed her husband, before turning back to Olivia and Fitz to explain. "I found so many photos I hadn't seen in years, of you as a baby. You were so cute."

"I'm still cute," Olivia said indignantly, feigning offense. Fitz told her with his eyes that he agreed.

Later, after cooing over countless images of baby Olivia Carolyn and imagining their potential twin girls looking exactly like her, they all took a walk down to the nearby river. The air was bitterly cold but the Popes had warned them to bring their warmest clothes. Olivia could just about fasten the zipper of her black puffer jacket around herself and looked very sweet in a matching knit hat with a faux-fur pompom. Eli, a keen photographer in his retirement, took numerous pictures of his family, most of them natural and not posed. Fitz was grateful, knowing he'd show them to his children when they were older and reminisce about the time they lived and grew inside their momma's tummy.

Eli strolled alongside him on the way back to the house. "My daughter…" he began, a wistful smile on his face. "She's a firecracker, Fitz. Always has been. As a baby, she went straight from crawling to running. No time wasted trying to walk." He chuckled at the memory. "I may be wrong, but I don't think becoming a mother will slow her down."

He glanced sideways at Fitz. "I hope you can deal with that. I hope you'll support her, whatever she decides to do. Her career means so much to her."

"I know," Fitz said evenly. It didn't feel like Eli was threatening him. He was just looking out for the girl he'd raised, the woman he'd tried to protect all her life. "Don't worry. Your daughter's happiness is all that matters to me. If she wants to go back to the NYPD full time, I'll stay home with the kids, or we can get a nanny. And if she never wants to work again, I'll bring in the money."

Fitz stopped walking and so did his father-in-law, looking at him with curiosity.

"I know the circumstances of our meeting, of Liv's pregnancy, might seem like we're having to try to make our relationship work for the sake of the babies. But it's not like that. We would be together even if she wasn't pregnant. She is… she's very special to me. And I promise you, Eli, I will always have her best interests at heart."

The older man smiled and held out his hand. Fitz shook it warmly. "Thank you, son. I know you don't owe me anything, but once you become a father your whole world suddenly centers around your child. And thirty-six years later, even though she lives far away and she's having children of her own now, that still holds true. She will always be my baby."

The two women had caught up with them. "What's going on?" Olivia asked suspiciously. "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

"Because you're beautiful," Fitz said, sliding his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. He didn't care that he'd only just met her parents: he wasn't going to hide his feelings for her from anyone.

"You are," Eli added. "Just like your mother."

Maya leaned into her husband, smiling but clearly embarrassed. "What has gotten into you?" she muttered.

Eli actually winked at Fitz. "Nothing, darling. Now, shall we head back for tea and banana cake? Your mom's best recipe."

"Sounds great, Dad." Olivia held Fitz's hand as they set off again, following behind her parents. "What were you two talking about?" she asked quietly.

"Oh, not much," he grinned. "Sports, the weather. You know."

"Ha. That's bullshit, Fitzgerald. My dad hates sports and the weather is terrible - end of conversation. He was warning you to take care of me, wasn't he?"

Nothing got past her: his smart, sexy detective. "Maybe. I told him I would, as long as you behaved."

"I always behave."

Fitz stopped walking and gazed down into her dark eyes. "I love it when you don't."

She giggled, then rose up for a kiss. He gladly obliged.

"You make me feel naughty," she murmured, her hands slipping beneath his coat, around his waist and then sneaking down to squeeze his butt.

"Mm. I don't think your dad would like me so much if I fucked his daughter in his own house."

"Mm," she echoed. "I know you're right. But somehow that just makes me want you even more."

God, she was so tempting. No matter how many times he made love to her, it was never enough - and he doubted it ever would be.

"No," he said sternly, as much to himself as to her. "You'll have to wait until we get home."

She sighed. "Okay. But I expect plenty of those non-negotiable snuggles we talked about last week."

"You think I'm ever going a day without snuggling you? You're crazy, pretty girl."

He actually saw her swoon. "I love when you call me your girl."

He kissed her sweet mouth again, and stored that knowledge for future reference.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room beside the fire, getting to know each other. Maya and Eli asked a lot of questions about his work, about his upbringing in California. They seemed to like him, and he genuinely liked them too. Eli cooked up a feast for dinner and when they finally all retired to bed, Fitz snuck across the space between his and Olivia's twin beds and spooned up behind her.

"Oh you're so warm," she sighed, drawing his arm more tightly around her, snuggling back into his body. "I'm freezing. It's such a shame my mom's renovating the other spare room, the one with the double bed."

"Maybe I'll actually get some sleep, without you wriggling all night."

"Hey!"

"What? You wriggle. You can't deny it." He softly kissed her neck, her ear. "I don't care though. I wouldn't change you for the world."

He held her until she fell asleep; whispered that he loved her and left for his own bed.

Ironically, he didn't sleep well at all.

* * *

The next day, Thanksgiving, was full-on from start to finish. They went to Maya and Eli's church for a special service, and afterwards were introduced to almost the entire congregation. Olivia was, of course, the center of attention.

"Twins! How blessed you are, honey."

"Oh, I remember back when I was pregnant with my boys…"

"Have you got a birth plan yet? Because my daughter Frances had a completely natural labor…"

"Are you _sure_ there aren't more than two in there?"

Fitz could see she was putting on a brave face as countless strangers hugged her, lay their hands on her abdomen. Eventually he stepped in and excused them, wishing everyone a happy Thanksgiving before leading her outside to the car.

"Oh my God. _Thank you_." She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his chest as he protected her from the cold. "I know they were all well-meaning, but if one more person touched me…"

"I know, baby. You did great."

Sometimes he felt he was speaking to her like a child - but sometimes, when she was fragile, she just needed the reassurance.

Back at the Popes' house, they were all helping with dinner preparations when Maya's twin sister Martha arrived, along with her husband Frank, their two sons Paul and Philip, and their wives and kids. Olivia and her cousins weren't particularly close, only seeing each other on holidays and special occasions, but Fitz thought they were great guys. Plus, he was absolutely smitten with Paul's youngest daughter Cady, who had just turned six months old.

"Isn't she adorable?" he said to Olivia in the living room, holding Cady in his arms. She looked at her aunt with huge brown eyes.

"Hi beautiful," Olivia cooed. After several seconds of uncertainty, Cady finally decided she was friendly and giggled at her - and Olivia suddenly gasped, putting her hand to her belly.

"What?" Fitz asked, concerned.

She paused, taking several deep breaths - and then relaxed. "Wow. That was weird. I just felt this tightening. And in my boobs, too."

"Is it gone now?"

"Yeah. It was like a rush of something came over me when she laughed."

Fitz thought back to the books he'd been reading, all about pregnancy and birth. "Sounds like oxytocin - the bonding hormone. It also causes contractions in labor and milk flow. Seeing her must have triggered it in you."

"I am feeling _really_ maternal right now," she admitted. "I could just steal her and run away. Couldn't I, Cady-bear?"

Fitz handed her over and Olivia barely put her down for the rest of the day, even insisting she change her diaper and settle her in for her nap.

"You'll be a natural," said Trisha, Cady's mom. "Although I don't envy you, having two newborns at once. One at a time is more than enough for me."

"I don't really have a choice," Olivia murmured, and again Fitz had to step in and reassure her. Being by her side throughout this pregnancy, he'd realized just how thoughtless people could be sometimes.

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious. He was seated next to Olivia on one side and Martha on the other, who talked non-stop about what it was like being a twin. "Oh, the matching outfits we used to wear," she said fondly. "I was always in blue, and Maya was always in red. I don't know why, because we're not identical. It wasn't like our parents needed to be able to tell us apart."

"It was to stop us fighting," Maya added from across the table. "We always got the same color. No arguments."

"It didn't work, then."

They both laughed.

"Gosh, we were terrible," Martha went on. "Best friends one minute, sworn enemies the next. I still have bite marks on my arm from where you sunk your teeth into me because I played with your favorite doll. But that's just kids, isn't it?"

"We grew out of it," Maya said to her daughter, who was gazing, unseeing, at her plate of turkey. "Don't worry honey. I'm sure your two little angels will be perfect."

Philip's eldest son, six-year-old Charles, picked that moment to pour his cup of juice over his brother's head. In the chaos that ensued, Olivia disappeared.

Fitz found her on the back porch, wrapped in her coat, staring out at the snow-speckled sky.

"Hi."

She turned and smiled at him. "Hi."

"You okay?"

He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him. "Yeah," she sighed.

He didn't believe her but stayed quiet, giving her time. Eventually, she spoke again. "I guess I just realized how totally unprepared I am. _Two babies_ , Fitz! I've never even looked after _one_ before, not for more than a couple of hours.

"I've been so focused on getting to twenty-four weeks, and now I'm just thinking about twenty-eight and worrying about stupid things like weight gain and stretch marks. But pretty soon I'm going to have these babies in my arms. I'm going to have to look after them both, every minute of every day. And when they're bigger, when they're walking and playing and _fighting_ \- God, I don't know how to deal with that. What if they're naughty? What if they're monsters we can't control; those kids in the classroom that make every other parent thankful for-"

Fitz stopped her with a kiss. He cupped her cheek in his hand, gazed into her eyes. "You're overthinking it," he said gently. "Nobody can predict the future. Nobody is ready to be a parent for the first time."

"But you always seem so calm," she protested, miserable and clearly envious.

He blinked. "Seriously? I'm fucking scared, Liv."

She looked stunned. "What?"

"I am. If I think about it too much, about all the things I can't control, I'm terrified. And so I take a step back and I tell myself everything I know for sure: that we're not the first people ever to have twins. That our relationship is strong. That we take this day by day, because that's all anyone can do. And we _will_ do this. All we have to do is love our children, and I already do. So much."

 _And I love you._

"Say it," she whispered.

He frowned. "Say what?"

"What you were about to, when you stopped."

His heart began to pound against his ribs. How did she know?

"Please, Fitz."

He looked at her for the longest time, making sure she was ready. And then, holding her beautiful face in both his hands, brushing his thumbs over her soft skin, he said:

"I love our children, Livvie. And I love _you_."

The most brilliant smile spread across her lips, lifting her cheekbones, lighting up her eyes. "I love you too," she said softly, rising up, pressing her mouth to his. They laughed into each other's kiss, an expression of pure joy, as Fitz wrapped her up in his arms and drew her into his body, needing her as close as he could get her.

Her kisses seemed to last forever. At one point he thought he heard someone open the back door, no doubt wondering where they'd got to, but he didn't care who saw them. He loved this amazing girl with every fiber of his being and he wanted the whole world to know.

Finally, cold and breathless, they parted. "Wow," Olivia sighed, her hands nestled beneath his sweater for warmth. She couldn't stop smiling, and neither could he.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes. I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry, baby. I want you to tell me how you're feeling, always. If I don't know then I can't help you, can I?"

She bit her lip. "No. You're right. But you never told me you were so scared."

"I only hid that from you to protect you. I didn't want you to freak out too. I think it's normal though. Everything we're feeling is completely normal."

"What, falling in love with the father of your children _after_ you made them?"

She was trying to make a joke, to make him laugh - and he realized she'd had no idea, this entire time.

"Olivia," he said solemnly, looking into her eyes again. "I began falling in love with you the very first night we met."

She stared at him for a long moment, trying to discern whether he was telling the truth - and when she decided that he was, she started to cry.

"Oh my God, Fitz."

"Hey. Shh."

He held her while she tried to calm herself, taking deep, shaky breaths. "Jesus. My emotions are all over the place today."

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I don't care. I've loved you all this time and I always will. You are _everything_ to me."

They kissed again, clinging to each other with the force of their feelings - but this time Fitz drew away soon after. "Let's go back inside. It's fucking cold out here."

She laughed and followed him into the empty kitchen, everyone still enjoying the meal next door. As she took off her coat, she said: "You know, all this time I thought our relationship was backwards…"

He shook his head. "It wasn't. Not for me."

Trisha interrupted them, holding a freshly-awoken Cady from her nap. "We're going to head home after dinner," she said, "But I thought you might like to spend some more time with her?"

"Yes please."

Olivia took Cady and sat her on top of her bump, kissing her cheeks, talking to her in a very cute voice. Trisha went back to the table, and as Fitz watched the love of his life interact so sweetly with her cousin's daughter, the fear left him. She would be the most _incredible_ mom. He'd never doubted it, but he'd never had proof - until now.

She glanced up and caught his eye.

"I don't think it was backwards for me either," she said tenderly, holding out her hand. "Come here. I love you."

He kissed her, then kissed the top of Cady's little head. They played happy families in her parents' kitchen until it was time for Cady to go home - and then they enjoyed the rest of the holiday together, full of dessert and gratitude and, most of all, _love_.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
